


Hormonal Imbalance

by attyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fail Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, SORRY I TRIED TO BE FUNNY BUT THE LORD SAID NO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attyohsehun/pseuds/attyohsehun
Summary: “Yeol! I told you Super Mocha flavor! This is just mocha! God! You’re so stupid!”God damn it. Chanyeol did not sign up for this.





	Hormonal Imbalance

"Park Chanyeooooool!!!"

Chanyeol groaned and pulled at his hair in frustration as he heard his name being called; well, more like being _shouted_ , by the all too familiar voice that kept on haunting him these days. To be honest, Chanyeol thought he would never see the day when he would grow tired of hearing his husband’s voice. He was definitely not exaggerating when he told Baekhyun that he thought he had the voice of an angel. Then again, when did Baekhyun’s sweet voice become so cruel and demanding!? Oh… _right._

“Damned hormones!” Chanyeol muttered under his breath as he trudged into their shared bedroom, arranging his features into a smile as soon as he entered.

Baekhyun was lying on the bed;  _that_ was all he seemed to do these days. He was holding the remote control on one hand and a spoon on the other. A tub of ice cream was perched on his baby bump. A pout was on full force on his face, and Chanyeol would have thought he looked adorable if not for the fact that he knew what that pout entailed.

“Yeol! I told you Super Mocha flavor! This is just mocha! God! You’re so stupid!” Baekhyun scolded his partner, digging into the ice cream tub on his stomach nonetheless.

“There’s a difference!?” Chanyeol scratched his head, not really understanding what seemed to be the problem.

“Of course there is! Super and no super… ring a bell!?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes at his husband and furiously punched the keys on the remote control, stopping when it reached the Lifestyle channel.

“Well, _I’m_ sorry. I didn’t know that there was such a thing. I was so preoccupied with finding the strawberry scented paper napkins that _you_ specifically ordered,” Chanyeol snapped back in a sarcastic tone, his irritation finally catching up with him.

“So are you saying it’s _my_ fault!? You know very well that I’ll throw up if I smell any other scent. Those are the only ones I could tolerate! If only you paid more attention to what I say and stopped playing that stupid jackstone game of yours, you’ll surely get what I asked of you in the first place,” Baekhyun retorted, the tub of ice cream tumbling out of his hold and spilling onto the bed covers.

“Don’t you dare bring  _gonggi_ into this! Last time I checked, I was your husband, not a freaking servant. I’m so fed up with your bossiness! All you see are my faults! You don’t even thank me for the zillion favors you ask of me anymore. Did you even consider that I hate wearing women’s perfume because the only scent you can stand is fucking strawberry!? But, _no._ What Baekhyun wants, Baekhyun gets. But it’s okay, isn't it? I have no choice but to attend to your random whims and whatnot. And I just changed those sheets, mind you! Baekhyun, I did not sign up for this!” Chanyeol fumed, chest heaving from his sudden outburst.

He felt a little guilty as he saw the look of shock on Baekhyun’s face – and he was quite sure there was something else in there, hurt, perhaps? Yet, Chanyeol could not bring himself to care; not when the anger that was brewing within him from the pent up frustrations in the past eight months finally emerged out of his system.

The tears on Baekhyun’s face were running down his plump cheeks like a waterfall, and Chanyeol’s eyes were getting glassy as well. Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol as the giant glared back. The sound from the television was the only thing that broke the silence that was thick in the air.

“Sorry for getting myself knocked up then. I’m pretty sure your dick had just mysteriously wound up in my ass without your knowledge, and you certainly have _nothing_ to do with that. I’m sorry you have to give up your bachelor ways and take responsibility for something that you did not 'sign up for'. Get lost. I don’t care anymore,” Baekhyun spat as he willed his tears to stop, fists clenching on their…no, _his_ sheets in fury.

“I--- You know that’s not what I meant, Baek. I ---" Chanyeol faltered as Baekhyun’s fiery gaze burned through his soul – the look of pure hatred in Baekhyun’s eyes something he had not seen before. It was a look he didn’t think Baekhyun would direct at him, _ever._

“Oh, _no._ I perfectly understand what you mean. Now, get out and don’t ever show your face to me again. I can raise this child without the help of someone who didn’t _'sign up for this'_ in the first place,” Baekhyun said, face now blank and his eyes, soulless.

“But, Baekhyun... _Please_ ,” Chanyeol begged, exasperated.

“Get out!” Baekhyun all but shrieked.

“Fine!” Chanyeol screamed as he felt the last of his patience break. 

“Fine!” Baekhyun retorted before he laid fully on the bed and turned his back on Chanyeol.

Chanyeol gazed at Baekhyun’s sulking form and realized that Baekhyun was not going to retract his decision any time soon. He heaved a resigned sigh, walked to their shared closet, pulled out his luggage, and stuffed whatever piece of clothing he recognized as his into it. He had a hard time choosing as he basically shared everything with Baekhyun. In the end, he ended up just bringing his university hoodies, random shirts, a couple of trousers, some track pants, and underwear. He hastily zipped the bag and stalked out of the room without so much as a sideways glance at the huddled lump on the bed.

Just as the door slammed, Baekhyun finally allowed his tears to fall – sobs wracking his body as the salty fluid broke like a dam. As Baekhyun was burying himself deeper into the sheets, Chanyeol let himself break down as he leaned on the elevator wall, sniveling due to the dead weight on his heart; the dent Baekhyun’s absence caused piercing through his soul like ice.

***

It was a little under a month since Chanyeol last saw Baekhyun. Three weeks, six days, one hour, and four seconds to be exact. Not that he was counting – no, _not at all._

Chanyeol shut his laptop's lid rather harshly. Since time immemorial, he had always found that composing songs soothed him whenever he was stressed; but even _that_ was lost now that he no longer had his _muse._ The blinking cursor mocked him as he failed to input a single note in the application. He stopped trying after the first two hours of no progress, his thoughts drifting to the one person he missed the most. Even music had lost its novelty now. Who would have known?

He plopped himself on the bed and hugged his pillow close. He sniffed the shirt that he had put over it – a blue one which belonged to Baekhyun. He sneaked it out that day his husband threw him out, just in case their fight didn’t resolve itself within the week. It had been more than three weeks since that day, and Chanyeol was missing Baekhyun big time. Baekhyun did not reply to his texts, didn't pick up his calls, and refused him entry in their apartment when he tried to come home. Chanyeol missed Baekhyun so fucking much. The man's absence in his life had ripped out a hole in his being. Chanyeol buried his face onto the pillow all the more, inhaling Baekhyun's scent, glad that he took the shirt in the first place. It was his only solace these days. Chanyeol was about to doze off when his cell phone blared. He grumpily reached out to retrieve it from the nightstand and answered it, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

“Hello?” Chanyeol’s sleepy voice wafted through the receiver.

“Chanyeol! Where are you?” A frantic voice answered from the other end of the line.

“Baekbeom-hyung!? I’ve been crashing at Jongdae’s since... you know, Baekhyun kicked me out. Wait, did something happen to Baekhyun?” Chanyeol immediately bolted up to a sitting position, heart pounding at the thought that Baekhyun might be in danger.

“Yes. No. I mean, I don’t know. He’s at Seoul Medical Center right now. I’m on my way. I’ll meet you there,” Baekbeom hastily muttered, cutting the call before Chanyeol could even reply.

Chanyeol immediately jumped off the bed and darted to the door, only managing to fetch his keys on the table before dashing to his car. Anxiety fueled his veins as he drove at maximum speed – praying to all the gods he knew that Baekhyun was fine.

***

Chanyeol bolted into room 614, as the receptionist had instructed. He was panting as he had run all the way up the stairs to the sixth floor because the elevator was out of order. He barely registered Baekbeom’s presence when he felt himself see red as he glared at the guy who was caressing Baekhyun’s face affectionately. He instinctively caught said guy by the collar and slammed him to the wall, intent on destroying the man who dared lay a finger on his husband.

“Chanyeol! Stop it! Chanyeol!” Baekbeom cried, but the giant was unstoppable as he punched the stranger in the gut, the man doubling over in pain just as Chanyeol was pried off of him by a frantic Baekbeom.

“What the hell, Yeol! Why did you do that to Soo!?” Baekhyun demanded, voice a little weak as he raised his head from the bed.

“Baekkie! It’s been barely a month. How could you do this to me!?” Chanyeol glowered at the petite man, tears flowing freely on his cheeks.

“Do what!?” Baekhyun replied in confusion.

“Replace me! With this Soo guy. He isn’t even _that_ handsome. And he’s short! He's so fucking short! God, Baekhyun. _Please._ Come back to me. I can’t live without you. I love you so _so_ much and I’m sorry that I’ve been such a jerk. I know I don’t deserve you, but please let me make it up to you. I swear I’ll---" Chanyeol’s rambling was cut off as Baekhyun pulled him by the collar of his shirt and pressed their lips together – the heaviness he felt a while ago slowly dissipating, as if Baekhyun’s lips sucked the misery out of him.

“Kyungsoo is my cousin, you silly oaf,” Baekhyun whispered into his lips as they parted from the kiss.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he realized what he had done. He breathed a sigh of relief, nonetheless, thankful that it was all a misunderstanding.

“Ahem.” A voice sounded from the side and Chanyeol turned to face a glaring Kyungsoo who was being supported by the arm by an equally angry Baekbeom.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know,” Chanyeol uttered meekly, hand scratching the back of his head as he looked for the right words to say.

Chanyeol was surprised when a hand was basically shoved to his face.

“I’m Do Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’s cousin. Not so nice to meet you, Chanyeol,” the brunet chided, albeit playfully as Chanyeol took the proffered hand.

“I'm so _so_ sorry. I swear it won’t happen again,” Chanyeol bowed down low, hoping against hope that he’d be forgiven for his foolish mistake.

“It’s okay. Just take care of my cousin and never leave him again, or else I’m gonna cut you. I assure you, there will be retribution.” Kyungsoo cracked his knuckles, a menacing glare present on his face which looked comical, considering how delicate his features were. _He looked like an angry toddler._

Still, Chanyeol got the message and he gulped, knowing for a fact that Baekhyun could pack a mean punch despite his small stature. Kyungsoo was small too, but one look at him was all it took for Chanyeol to know he was not someone to be messed with. It must run in the blood, he thought.

“Understood,” Chanyeol nodded, a sheepish smile on his face. He was startled when Kyungsoo ruffled his hair all of a sudden. Kyungsoo had to tiptoe to do that, _by the way._

“Aigoo. I guess Baekhyunnie was right. You do have a cute side to you. And Yeolmae has your eyes and squishy cheeks!” Kyungsoo squealed in delight as he pinched Chanyeol’s cheeks rather harshly that Chanyeol wondered if he really had been forgiven or it was all a sick ploy.

“Yeolmae? Yeolmae who?” Chanyeol turned an inquiring gaze to his husband who was smiling on the bed, realizing for the first time that Baekhyun’s belly had immensely decreased in size.

Just then, a knock wafted through the wooden door; a nurse carrying a baby entering after a few moments. Chanyeol mentally facepalmed as it dawned on him that Baekhyun was not at the hospital because he was in danger. He just gave birth. Although he argued that giving birth in itself was dangerous in its own right. Truly, no amount of Anatomy and Physiology classes could have prepared him for this certain event in his life. That, or he just forgot that it had been nine months already since Baekhyun had started to conceive. Still, Chanyeol was grateful for the very same hormones he cursed when Baekhyun was being pissy, for they were the very same ones that made this possible. The imbalance of such, leading a male like Baekhyun to achieve the impossible. It was a miracle of sorts, and Chanyeol was glad that it had happened to him… to Baekhyun… to _them._

Chanyeol felt himself shiver as he laid his eyes on the infant. It… no, _she_ , judging by the pink name tag on her wrist, was Baekhyun’s baby… his baby… _their_ baby. Yeolmae was a product of their love. He carefully took Yeolmae in his arms and swayed her gently – the fond look in his eyes never wavering as he walked towards Baekhyun’s bedside and planted a kiss on his husband’s forehead, cradling Yeolmae in between them.

“I love you so fucking much, Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun’s ear, meaning it with all his heart.

He realized that the sleepless nights, temper tantrums, and absurd demands he had to endure were all worth _this_. He did not even care if he could never play _gonggi_ ever again. Not when he could have this – pure unadulterated _love_ , that is.

***

Chanyeol was cooing at Yeolmae, delighting in the way she scrunched her pretty little button nose as she yawned - just like how Baekhyun did when he laughed. Speaking of Baekhyun, he glanced at his spouse to see that the other was looking at him with worry, a strained smile gracing his tired face. He wondered if Baekhyun still wasn't over their last fight. It's not that its his fault. Chanyeol really did say mean things because of how emotional he was at the time. Maybe Chanyeol wasn't ready to become a parent then. But now, with their precious little bundle tucked safely in his arms, Chanyeol felt like he was ready for anything the world throws at him. But before that, he figured he should mend his relationship with his husband first, and so he nudged Baekhyun with his elbow, ready to pour out a litany of how sorry he was and the things he would do to make it up to the latter.

"Baekkie. Again, I'm so _so_ sorry. I'd totally understand if you're still furious at me. I was the biggest jerk back there. I get that you're mad, but why are you looking at me like you want to disown me or something?" Chanyeol said, the megawatt smile he had as he played with his daughter falling the moment he realized that Baekhyun was silent. If there was one thing his years with Baekhyun had  taught him, it's that when Baekhyun was silent, something was definitely _wrong._

"Yes, you were a jerk. But that's not my concern at the moment," Baekhyun brought a hand to his chin, a mannerism he did when he was deep in his thoughts. "Yeollie..."

"Don't tell me you want a divorce! The answer is no!" Chanyeol looked appalled at the idea, covering his daughter's ears as he talked. One day old was _too_ young to be witnessing your parents fight, _thank you very much._

"Stupid idiot, why don't you just let me finish?" Baekhyun ruffled his hair in frustration, wondering what evil he did wrong in his past life to deserve such a _big baby_ of a husband.

"O-Okay. As long as you don't break up with me. We're married, Byun Baekhyun! Signed and sealed. There's not gonna be any divorce under my watch," Chanyeol said solemnly, eyes growing even wider, earnest. 

"Um... I don't know how to say this..." Chanyeol's heart thumped in his chest. There it was, the inevitable. Baekhyun was going to ask for a divorce. Oh no, _Chanyeol was seriously going to cry._ "Chanyeollie... Um... Why aren’t you wearing any pants?”

"Holy shiiiiiiiiiit!!!" 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Unbeta'd. Grammar errors and altogether failure in life are part and parcel of my existence, TYVM.  
> \- Another quick one to battle the ChanBaek drought.  
> \- Last part legit happened irl at the hospital my mom worked at. The husband forgot to wear pants in his panic to bring his wife to the hospital LOL. They ended up loaning him the drapes at the emergency room so that he could cover himself up. XD  
> \- HMU on Twitter to spazz about ChanBaek! My UN is @attyohsehun  
> \- Comments are loved and constructive criticisms well-appreciated. \o/


End file.
